Nitrome Wiki:Poll Results
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Poll Results showcases all the previous polls on the Main Page, from the first poll conducted, to the most recent closed poll. Votes are in colored Numbers. The numbers shown after the "-" is the number of times that subject was voted. The medals placed to the right of the tally of the votes shows the 1st, 2nd and 3rd most popular choices. If you want to suggest the poll topic for the following month, do visit Nitrome:Poll Results/Suggestions. August 2009 What Skin do you use? Classic: 1 Winter: 7 Retro: 2 Horror: 2 Party: 3 September 2009 What game would be a good sequel? Parasite 2: 3 Toxic III: 3 Triple Edged: 1 Cheese Dreams 2: 1 Feed Me More: 2 October 2009 What would you like top buy from the Nitrome Shop when it opens? Nitrome Game Music: 0 Nitrome Toys: 1 Nitrome Games you can play on consoles: 1 Nitrome T-Shirts: 0 All of the above: 5 November 2009 20 1 22 0 23 0 24 3 26 3 December 2009 Hot Air 2: 1 Skywire 2: 2 Toxic 2: 1 Frost Bite 2: 2 Ice Breaker: Red Clan: 0 Final Ninja Zero: 3 Twin Shot 2: 3 January 2010 Gift Wrapped: 1 Magic Touch: 0 Snot Put: 2 Go! Go! UFO: 1 Cosmic Cannon: 2 February 2010 Which of the Nitrome Games released in 2006 was your favorite? Hot Air: 1 Sandman:' 0 Chick Flick: 0 Roly Poly: 0 Feed Me! 2 Tanked Up: 1 Scribble: 1 Frost Bite: 4 March 2011 What is your favorite sequel?' *Hot Air 2 - 15 *Toxic 2 - 37 *Final Ninja Zero - 93 *Frost Bite 2 -29 *Twin Shot 2 - 47 August 2011 If Nitrome were to release games for consoles, which consoles would you buy the games for? ' *Wii - 61 *Playstation 3 - 11 *Xbox 360 - 9 *Nintendo DS - 127 *iPod - 31 *Computer - 60 September 2011 '''Do you think the Nitrome Enjoyment System is real? ' *Yes - 33 *No - 42 *What is it? - 4 October 2011 Poll 1 '''What do you think of the New Nitrome Wiki's background? *Excellent - 8 *Good - 22 *Okay - 9 *Bad - 1 *Awful - 4 Poll 2 What do you think of the Nitrome Wiki's Halloween background? *Excellent - 2 *Good - 4 *Okay - 6 *Bad - 1 *Awful - 0 November 2011 - February 2012 What is your favorite Winter Nitrome Main Game? *Frost Bite 1 - 4 *Thin Ice - 3 *Snow Drift - 13 *Jack Frost - 18 *Frost Bite 2 - 17 *Ice Breaker 1 - 3 *Ice Breaker: Red Clan - 2 *Ice Breaker: The Gathering - 21 *Cold Storage - 6 *Avalanche - 18 *Bad Ice-Cream - 99 February 2012 What do you think about the quality of Nitrome's games? *They're getting better - 35 *They're getting worse - 5 *They're not getting better or worse - 4 *I don't mind, as long as they make more! - 41 March - April 2012 On average, how much of an article do you read on the Nitrome Wiki? ''' *A lot (80 - 100% of an article) - 17 votes *Most (40 - 79% of an article) - 65 *A bit (25 - 39% of an article) - 4 *Not much (less than 25%) - 2 *I don't know, I just read articles - 11 May 2012 '''How do you pronounce Nitrome? *Neye trome - 35 *Nit rome - 43 June 2012 The votes have not been tallied yet! Come back next month for the results! Category:Archives